1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler structure comprising a support unit and a spray unit rotatable and adjustable in height.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional traveling sprinkler structure comprises a support unit and a spray unit fastened with the support unit. The spray unit can be adjusted up and down by means of an adjustment structure comprising a rack and a gear. The rack-gear mechanism is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. In addition, the rack-gear mechanism does not allow the spray unit to be adjusted up and down with ease and speed. In light of a specific orientation of the rack and the gear, the spray unit can not be rotated.